


Merciful Forgetting

by Katharos



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the outcome of the Final Jugement was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful Forgetting

The Book is dark; the Cards are sleeping.

A deep, deep sleep; of forgetfulness and empty dreams. Perhaps Fly might stir, or Windy breath a sigh. Perhaps Dark and Light's shared slumber might be troubled by a frown. Still, it was for their sake the spell was crafted.

The one they were bound to love has failed, and so they are released. The bonds are forgotten, and so cease to matter. One pain is more than enough. One love. One Master.

It is Cerberus whose sleep is uneasy, who stirs and mumbles and flexes his wings against the darkness of the book. The memories might be gone, but tendrils of the girl who would have been their master remain, disturbing his sleep. Even those will fade soon, leaving only forgetful ease. Surely. The girl had become his most precious person (and how? Why?!) But she was unfit, and it is a merciful spell of forgetting that their Master devised.

Yue curls about his memory of Clow and wonders why he feels like crying.


End file.
